Big Daddy
by Sams Witch
Summary: Use to be Trial of a Single Father. This story is a bit different now. I'm going with something new. Same prologue different for the rest of the story. Dean loses the one he loves and is left with a new responsibility. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is my what if in season two. Sam didn't die and Dean had didn't sell his soul but something else horrible had happened to the brothers more to Dean then Sam and left Dean with a HUGE responsibility…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Dean shot Azazel in the head and he fell down with a quick thud. His body went through what looked like electrocution shaking and trembling and lighting up. Then there was silence. The gates were closed thanks to Bobby and Ellen and…

Dean looked around. She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere to be found.

He looked right at Sam. "Sam! Where's Alex?"

Sam, Ellen and Bobby searched throughout the graveyard until Dean saw Sam stop a few feet away and lean on a tree with his hand over his mouth.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around and saw his oldest brother running up to him. Sam stopped him putting his hands on his shoulders. "No, no, Dean. I don't think…" But Sam was cut off when Dean pushed Sam away and walked slowly towards Alex.

Azazel had gotten her good. Throwing her against the trees and a small branch was going right through her back.

Dean's eyes teared up as he kneeled down and carefully, not to push the branch in farther into her, turned her to look at her. Her breathing was shallow and blood was everywhere.

"Alex?" He sniffed running his hand against her cheek and pushing the hair out the way. It started to rain as Alex opened her eyes half lidded and she smiled up at him which only made the tears fall out of his eyes even faster. "Alex, baby. We're gonna get you out of here. Ok?" He nodded putting his arms under her legs but she put her hands on his chest making him stop. He looked at her as she shook her head.

"Dean…" She coughed and blood splattered out.

Ellen put her hand to her mouth as Bobby put his arm around her. Sam was back against the tree. The three of them stared at the young couple on the ground.

"It's…it won't work…" She coughed again.

"What…what are you talking about? We can get you to the hospital and everything will…"

He stopped as she continued to shake her head. He knew he was just trying to convince himself about her being ok when he knew deep down inside she was going to die.

"Tell…tell Sam to see." Dean looked down at her confused and she smiled at him. "Just-just tell him and tell Dane," tears filled her eyes as she started to think of Dane, "tell him t-t-to n-not gr-r-row up so fast and…and tell Dean…"

She coughed up more blood and he lifted her head up to help her breath. "I'm right here. I'm right here. Tell me what?" He looked into her eyes that were slowly losing its color.

"Tell Dean to love."

Her eyes slowly left his as her head tilted back and she was gone. "Alex…" He shook her and she didn't move. "Alex! No, no, come on Alex don't leave me! I-I don't know what to do! I can't do this without you!" He put his forehead against hers and cradled her in his arms as he cried.

Dean pulled up to a small house and looked at it. The lights were still on and he looked at the clock knowing everyone should be asleep. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the spot next to him that was empty.

He smiled to himself thinking of the past couple years when Sam and Alex would fight over shotgun.

He looked back at the house and shut off the engine. He sighed getting out of the car wondering how he was going to do this but he knew he had to. He had a responsibility even bigger now that Alex was gone but he had Sam and Bobby to help him out when he needed and Sam would be on the road with him.

He was lost in thought and he didn't even notice he was at the front door of that house. He ran a hand down his face then knocked a few times. It took a couple minutes for the door to open and there stood an older woman known as, Rebecca Thompson.

"Dean…everything alright? Where's Alex?"

Dean closed his eyes for a second and looked at her. Rebecca gasped putting her hands over her heart and ushered Dean in.

"I-I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry, Dean. If there's anything you need…"

He nodded knowing what she was going to say. She frowned staring at him knowing he was hurting badly. She had known Alex and Dean for the longest time, since they helped her with a ghost problem. She knew the love they had for each other and it was strong even stronger now than ever before.

"I just…I just came…"

She smiled at him and nodded as she walked to the back of the house. Dean waited looking around the room. He didn't know when he'd be back here but he knew he had to get away. This place just held too many memories of Alex for him.

He heard Rebecca coming out of the back room talking. Dean looked up and smiled tears filling his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

There was his son…his beautiful son. He was about eight months old and his hair was a dirty blond like his but he had his mothers blue eyes.

"Dane, look who's here," said Rebecca. Dane continued to rub his tired eyes as he looked up to see his father and a small smile spread across Dane's face. She put him on the floor and he walked slowly over to his father.

Dean was kneeling down on the floor and when Dane reached him he scooped him up in his arms and held him tightly against him. Dane was the only thing he had close to him that was Alex's too. Dean closed his eyes taking in Dane's scent and kissing his forehead. He said a low thank you to Rebecca and walked out the door to the car.

Dane lifted his head looking around in the dark and cuddled up against his father's chest hiding his head from the shadows. Dean cracked a smile and put him in his car seat in the front right next to him.

As the two sat in the car Dane looked around and looked at Dean. "Mama?"

Dean's hands tightened around the wheel and looked at his son into his curious eyes. Dean ran his hand through the small amount of hair on his head and smiled softly down at his son. "Mama went away for a while. It's gonna be me, you and Uncle Sammy."

"Ammy!" He squealed and Dean smiled but it went away quickly.

"Don't worry Dane; I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. It'll be me and you till the end."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Ok you all don't have to review this chapter since you've read it before. So just go to the second chapter. The story is way different now :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat in the waiting room with Dane on his lap. He looked around the small doctors office. It was the same just like every other town. There were pictures of kids, cartoons and clowns. He smiled _if only Sammy was here to see this_. Dean looked down at his son who was ready to turn two in a few months. His hair was getting longer and he was looking more and more like Dean every day. He smiled running a hand through his sons hair. He looked up hearing the door of the office open to see a woman with dark brunette hair that curled at the end, dark green eyes, a beautiful tan and a smile that shined brighter than the ones he's seen.

She took her coat off revealing nice gray work pants that shaped her ass perfectly and a white half sleeved shirt. She ran a hand through her hair and turned around and smiled at him and then looked at Dane.

"Hey there cutie," she said and Dane looked at her with that smile of his.

"Say hi to the nice good looking lady Dane," said Dean with a smile of his own and the girl laughed at the "good looking" part.

"Hi," he said his cheeks turning red.

"You have to be the cutest little guy in here." She pinched his cheeks, "And who brought you today? Is that your daddy?"

"Dada!" He slammed his hand on Dean's leg and she smiled.

"He's lucky to have a cute little guy like you."

"Pwetty wady," said Dane pointing the girl.

She grinned at him, "Why thank you. I'll see you around handsome." She gave Dean a smile before walking behind the counter and picking up a few folders then walking into the back.

"Look at you picking up girls twice maybe three times your age. You're going to be a player when you get older."

"Winchester?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"That's us," said Dean and picked Dane up.

The lady smiled and walked the two in the back. "Here you go room two, Nurse Hanson will be right in."

"Thank you," said Dean smiling at her and he sat Dane up on the small bed, "Here ya go buddy."

"Daddy."

Dean smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "Yeah buddy?"

"Gonna hurt?"

"No, no just here for a checkup."

"Oh…" Dean watched his son turn his head looking around the room and Dean jumped off the bed.

"Hey buddy look." He grabbed a glove and blew it up. Dane giggled as Dean tied it up and threw it to him. It landed next to him and he picked it up as Dean walked over to him. "You like it?" Dane giggled and slapped Dean in the face with it, "I guess I deserve that but now…" Dean picked Dane upside and spun him around making him giggle again.

The doctor walked in and shut the door quietly. She stood there with her arms across her chest with the file in her one hand watching the two. "Batman! Batman!" yelled Dane and she couldn't help the small laugh that came out and she quickly covered it up putting her hand over her face.

"Batman? Alright ready?"

"Yes!"

Dean picked Dane up, "Na na na na na na na na Batman!"

Dean laughed and turned around stopping dead in his tracks looking at the woman from earlier but now she was in scrubs. Dean felt heat hit his cheeks from embarrassment and slowly put Dane back on the bed next to him, "Hi." _Hi? Hi? That's all you come up with…idiot!_

She laughed and walked up to the two, "Hi…I'm Nurse Hanson but you guys can call me Nurse Beth, it may be easier for this little guy right here, huh?" She tickled his sides.

Dean smiled as he sat next to Dane and she pulled up a stool sitting in front of Dane, "How's my main man doing since earlier? Huh?"

Dane looked up at his father watching him nod showing him it's ok, "Good." He paced his thumb at his teeth.

"Hey I didn't know Batman sucked his thumb." She continued to smile at him as she touched his hand softly and pulled his thumb out of his mouth, "There we go. So your daddy and you play batman a lot?"

Dane nodded.

"You think daddy and I can play Batman?"

Dane giggled, "Too big."

"Am I?"

"Oh I don't know," said Dean looking Beth up and down with a smirk, "I think I can handle you. How about later tonight? I'll Batman you all you want."

"Is that a way to speak in front of your son Mr. Winchester?"

"He's gotta learn sometime."

She gave him a small smile as she took her stethoscope out and Dane backed into Dean's side, "Oh sweetie don't be worried. I'm just going to listen to your heart." Dane shook her head. "Ok, what if I make you a deal, I'll let you listen to my heart and maybe your daddy's if he's a good boy and then I can listen to yours?"

Dane bit his bottom lip and nodded. She smiled and placed the stethoscope in his ears, "Ok ready?" He nodded and she pulled down her top a little and placed it on her chest. Dane smiled and looked at his dad, "Heart!"

"You hear her heart buddy? Is it a good one?" He winked at Beth and she just smiled before standing up.

"Ok now let's see if your dad even has one."

"Oh…Nurse Beth is trying to be funny."

_Well, I can be funnier_ Dean thought as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Beth's eyes widened and she swallowed hard, "Uh…you didn't have to take your shirt off."

Dean grinned, "He can hear it better."

"Um," she licked her lips, "Ok." Her eyes went over the tan muscle but she went back to Dane quickly and had him stand up. She took the bottom of the stethoscope and placed it on Dean's chest, very masculine hard chest. She bit her bottom lip before looking at Dean who had a smirk on his face. She smiled and looked at Dane, "You hear your daddy's heart?"

He nodded and she smiled, "So can I hear yours now?" He nodded as he sat down and she looked at Dean, "You can put your shirt back on daddy."

"You sure? I think you kind of liked it." He grabbed his shirt pulling it on.

She just had a small smile on her face as she listened to Dane's heart. After that Dane was very good at listening to everything Beth said. Dean watched the two interact with each other and he smiled the whole time. Beth was gorgeous and she was great with Dane, what more could Dean ask for. Maybe it was a sign for him to start dating again.

"Alright, well my job is done with you Dane."

"Oh," Dane had a sad face on.

"Aw, sweetheart don't get upset how about next time you come in you make sure your daddy brings you in when I'm working. You can be my number one patient and boyfriend how's that?"

"Yay! Pwease dada?"

Dean smiled, "Sure. And maybe Nurse Beth would like to join us for dinner sometime?"

Beth bit her bottom lip, "I'll think about it. Here's my card, the office and my cell is on the back if you ever need to reach me."

Dean gave her his charming grin, "Is that an invite to call you Nurse Beth?"

She chuckled running a hand through Dane's soft hair, "Take it however you want to," she looked at Dane and kissed his cheek, "See ya later buddy."

"Bye Beffie."

Dean smirked looking at her cell and placed the card in his back pocket he was definitely going to be giving her a call. Dean picked Dane up off the table and placed him on the floor, "Let's head home maybe Uncle Sammy is there."

"Sammy!" Dane yelled as he pulled Dean out of the room. Beth stood in the back watching the two with a smile. He was one of those guys that was good with children and handsome, not to mention the great body. She bit her bottom lip as she watched Dean put Dane's coat on and she smiled again as Dean looked up after putting his own on and he gave her a slight wave before heading out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how was your checkup?" Sam asked Dane as the three sat around the small table in Dean's apartment.

"Good…Nurth Beffie pwetty," said Dane making a mess with the spaghetti sauce.

Sam and Dean laughed, "Who's Nurth Beffie?"

"Nurse Beth Hanson made an impression on Dane today. I think he's gotta crush."

"Daddy wike Nurth Beffie," said Dane.

Sam smiled at Dane then looked over at Dean who stuffed his face with a roll, "Oh really? Getting back in the game there champ?"

"Shuff uff," said Dean with the roll in his mouth then swallowed, "She was hot you know for a nurse. And her and Dane hit off real well. She gave me her card and her personal cell."

"You thinking about calling her?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know."

"Alex would want you to." Dean played around with the spaghetti on his place, "Alex would want you and Dane to have a family."

"We are a family Sam," Dean looked up at Sam, "Me, you and Dane."

"Alright," said Sam taking a sip of his water, "well I'm not going to push you to marry the girl but if Dane liked her and you know Dane doesn't trust anyone he gets that from you and you liked her why not give her a shout. What's it going to hurt?"

"Your face if you don't shut up."

Sam chuckled, "Ok, ok, ok, let's talk about something else." Sam looked at his brother seeing the look in his eye. The last time he had that look it was the first time he met Alex. He wondered if his brother was finally ready to move on with his life away from Alex like he had with Jessica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Ok I am going a new route with this story. It used to be Trial of A Single Father and Dane was like 7 or 8 in the last one. This one I think I can do more. I have a lot of ideas for this. So hopefully you all enjoy and please review :D_


End file.
